Two (story)
Two is the third story out of ten made by J W. Story In her lab, Five is experimenting a potion. Two, with the severed head from "Rise of Rho", appears. Five wonders what the head is from, and slowly, the head starts to mess with Two's brain, making Two hostile and having a girl voice. Five tried to hurl a potion at Two to make him SHUT UP, but she hit the head instead, making it grow a new torso and limbs. She sees Two and attacks him, skins him alive, and wears his skin, possibly to disguise as him. However, Two's skin gets revenge and crushes the thing inside it. Five runs out and tells Four to make One revive Two with magic. (The Magic Mirror) A few minutes later, a revived, and very paranoid Two asks One where he is, and he begins to see an acid trip sequence. Five watches him drugging. Then when the acid trip ends, Two arrives in hell, where the same thing that skinned him alive earlier, who introduces herself as "Yoshi" (not to be confused with the green dinosaur with the same name). Yoshi tells Two all about the consequences of being in hell, such as not being able to see his friends again. Two shows Yoshi several memories of him, including scenes of "Numberblocks", "Next Gen Blocks" and it's followers, including times where he is old. Two confesses that he only exists to make a friend, and now he has been sent to hell forever. He than begins to picture white, distorted versions of One and Five, which later become more colourful and less distorted. While One and Five ask if Two will be OK, Yoshi begins to say really mean slurs at them through Two. Two gets really angry, and goes back to hell sight to kill Yoshi. One, Two and Nine see a dead Yoshi on the ground. One asks Nine why he sounds drunk, resulting in Nine becoming angry enough to jumpscare the viewer. Trivia * This story is the first story to not revolve around Four and Nine. Instead, Two has a main role, with One and Five as supporting roles, and Four and Nine as minor roles. * During the making of this story, the TTS program that Four and Nine's voices are run by shut down temporarily for 3 weeks, causing the creator to use alternate voices for them, such as lowering the voice used for Two, for Nine. * Five's voice changed compared to "Rise of Rho". In this, her voice is Amy instead of "Adult Female #1". * The acid trip song is none other than the "Grass Skirt Chase" song from Spongebob. * Nine jumpscaring the viewer involves him stretching his lips top-up, bottom-down like a bird's beak. This is similar to the "bird screech" from Four in BFB 5. * Yoshi in this story acts drastically different than in the Endless apps. ** The state she's in is similar to Springtrap from the FNAF games. Giving her the nickname "Yoshtrap".